This invention relates to door handle assemblies and, more particularly, to door handle assemblies especially suitable for use on motor vehicles. Motor vehicle door handle assemblies typically include a handle member which is movable between open and closed positions to provide latching and unlatching of the door. The door handle assembly typically includes a spring member which provides moderate resistance to opening movement of the handle and ensures that the handle will move firmly and positively to its closed position upon release of the handle. However, the firm positive movement of the door handle assembly to its closed position will, without some cushioning provision, generate an annoying slapping noise which detracts from the feeling of overall quality with respect to the door handle assembly and which may contribute to ultimate damage to the assembly. In an effort to avoid this objectionable closing noise and minimize long-term handle assembly damage, cushioning members have been provided in the door handle assembly which protectively intercept the closing movement of the door handle and cushion the closing movement. However, prior art cushioning member designs, while effective to minimize or reduce the objectionable slapping noise, also introduce the potential for leakage of air, water and other contaminants into the interior of the vehicle door through the door handle assembly with resultant potential for corrosion and material deterioration.